


forget me not

by soggyamafries



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forget me not disease, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, Weiss Schnee-centric, Whiterose, im sorry whiterose stans, implied bumbleby, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyamafries/pseuds/soggyamafries
Summary: ever since the fall of beacon, weiss began to see ruby in a different way. she genuinely thought they were meant for each other. then penny came along.forget me not, a disease caused by unrequited love in which the victim slowly loses their memories about their love.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	forget me not

weiss is one of the few people who have always believed in ruby rose. ruby had everything weiss didn't have. she had a loving and supportive family, a lot of friends, and the weight of the world on her shoulders. ruby brushed this last part off, as if didn't keep her up all night. since the fall of beacon, ruby learned how to suppress her emotions and put on a mask for the rest of the world to see. except for weiss.

weiss knew everything there was to know about ruby, fooling her wasn't easy. she knew how she liked her coffee, how she loved a good weapons talk, how she cried herself to sleep, and her nightmares. god, those nightmares. ruby's terrifying screams in the middle of the night calling for her mom, summer. weiss was the only one that saw through her.

that changed when penny polendina came back.

ruby was extremely happy when she saw penny. after arriving to atlas academy, both of them spent the whole night talking about their adventures. penny told her how she became the protector of mantle, and ruby told her about their journey across remnant. since then, ruby grew closer to penny. they had so much in common. their bubbly personalities, the weight on both of them, and the list went on. 

weiss didn't pay much attention to that, she was certain that no one would be as close to ruby as she was. then she began to forget.

"hey, weiss!" yang said. "how did ruby like her coffee?" 

weiss smiled proudly. "she... she likes it with..." her face became pale. "i- i can't remember" weiss chuckled nervously. yang left the mugs on the kitchen table and put her hand on her hip.

"five sugars! and if you add cookies, that'll cheer her up!" penny shouted from the kitchen door as she was passing by with a smile on her face.

"weiss, you okay?" yang looked a weiss. "you always make her coffee."

"i am fine. don't worry. lack of sleep, i believe." weiss brushed it off.

she knew exactly what was happening.

* * *

a couple of days later, penny and ruby announced they were dating. this shattered weiss' heart. she felt horrible, a similar feeling to when she got stabbed by cinder. 

to celebrate the new couple, they had a trivia night and everyone was there. team rwby, jnr, oscar and penny. they were divided into team. yang, blake, ren and nora, and ruby, penny, jaune, weiss and oscar. 

blake took out a card to keep playing. "name each of your team's weapons." weiss' team cheered her on to answer.

weiss stood up. "so we have long memory, floating array, crocea mors, myrtenaster and..!" she froze. "it was..." everyone stared at her.

"crescent rose, weiss." ruby said playfully, she thought it was joke. "the most iconic one!"

"yeah! sorry, i don't know what happened." she bit her lip. "excuse me, i need to go to the bathroom." weiss quickly left the room. once she was out of sight, she broke down crying.

weiss couldn't stop what was happening, and she didn't have the guts to tell anyone. besides, it wasn't as if she could get help. the forget me not disease only had one cure: moving on. weiss would never move on, even if that meant completely forgetting ruby in less than a week. she loved ruby, she would give her own life for her, or in this case her memories about her. knowing that she was happy with penny made her happy. and that was okay for her. all she wanted was ruby's happiness, and she got that. without her.

there wasn't a happy ending for weiss schnee. she thought that maybe in some distant future she would find someone, but deep down she would know she wasn't truly happy, that she was missing someone, but weiss wouldn't remember ruby rose.

it was only a matter of time before it happened.

"i will love you forever, ruby rose." weiss said to herself, her voice was weak and her eyes were red from crying her heart out. she could feel her memories fade away. she no longer remembered how she met ruby, nor the amount of times they saved each other.

* * *

the next day, weiss felt fine. the heartache had disappeared. she got ready with a smile on her face and after that, she went straight to the common room in the academy to meet everyone and talk for a bit before their mission.

"someone's in a good mood." nora giggled as she sat down next to ren. 

"yeah, you left abruptly yesterday. i'm glad you're feeling better, weiss." jaune took a sip off his coffee.

weiss sat down next to oscar. they talked for a while as they waited for the rest of the team to get ready. they were finally going to work directly with the ace-ops, so everyone was pretty excited.

"gosh, ruby is taking so long!" yang said.

"i mean, she does have a whole morning routine." blake cuddled with yang.

that name sounded so familiar. ruby. "sorry, but which ruby?" weiss raised an eyebrow.

"uh, weiss? ruby rose? your team leader? the girl with silver eyes?" oscar tilted his head in confusion.

"who?"

in the blink of an eye, weiss had forgotten about ruby rose, the girl with the most beautiful eyes you'd ever see, the one person who made weiss feel complete. she had lost it all, and she would never remember how much she loved that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave kudos or a comment! you can find me on twitter @ COMBATSKlRTS   
> have a lovely day :D


End file.
